Don't Forget To Remember Me
by Bones333
Summary: A few months after leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka gets seriously injured in an accident. Anakin finds her and brings her back to the temple. After awakening, the last thing she remembers is master Yoda sending her to meet her new master on Christophsis. Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm new here and this is my first story so please, try to be understanding and if you don't like Anisoka pairing, just don't read it.  
Also a big thanks to Anisoka28 for all the help:)  
I hope you'll like it!  
**

A long yawn could be heard on the other side of the com link. "Sir?"

Anakin didn't even struggle with the formalities such as a greeting, he went straight to the point.

"Do you know where she is at the moment?"

"Why, is there something wrong?"

"I sincerely hope not. So, can you tell me where she is?"

"We are staying in some cheap hotel, she's sleeping in the next room."

"Could you make sure she's alright?"

"Sir, that's what I'm doing all the time..."

"I mean right now."

There was a short silence before the guy answered. "With all due respect it's very late at night and..."

"This is _not_ a request."

"Of course sir. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

Anakin wasn't in the mood for any disobedience; he was very anxious and was pacing the room back and forth, waiting for the report. After about half an hour, still with no response from the spy, he was sure that his concern was justified. Therefore, Anakin decided to make the call himself.

"Well, what's taking you so long?" He asked slightly irritated, already fearing the answer.

"Uh, there may be a problem sir."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She... I don't know how it could have happened… she's not in the room and not even in the hotel. I've looked everywhere... she must have ran away while I was sleeping..." The man stuttered, it was obvious that he was afraid of Anakin.

"And why, all of a sudden, would she do that? Have you been wearing the mask every time it was necessary?"

Again for a moment there was a short silence.

"Well, to be honest, I might have taken it off once or twice, but only when I wasn't anywhere near her, I swear!"

"Damn it! I warned you! I paid you enough to be able, to expect you to be more cautious. But I guess, I'll just have to do it myself."

"Sir, I don't think I understand..."

"You're fired and you better forget that this arrangement ever took place, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir, and I'm truly sorry for..."

Anakin already hung up on him and sank depressed onto the mattress. The nightmare, that woke him up moments before, was so terrifyingly real! He still could feel Ahsoka's great pain as if it were his own. He knew that something must have happened to her and, because of this careless fool, he didn't even know where she was.  
In fact, Ahsoka has been gone for about four months now, though, for Anakin, it felt like forever and he missed her so much. Since her leaving, he was constantly worried about her. That's why, without the council's knowing, he hired a spy... or rather a guardian_. _The man was a former bounty hunter, once the best in his field. Well, at least that's what Anakin was told. Skywalker ordered him to follow Ahsoka, to track her every step and defend her if needed. Furthermore, every three weeks, he was supposed to give Anakin a full report on where Ahsoka was and what she was doing. It wasn't easy at all. The young Togruta was clever. Always on the move, usually staying at one place not more than a couple of days. She obviously didn't want to be found. Anakin somehow respected that, but still, every time he was getting new information about her, he had to fight an overwhelming urge to go and bring her back to the temple, even if it had to be done against her will.  
And now he was sitting on his bed in the middle of the night, helpless, and he could do nothing about it. Again, he put his trust in the wrong person. The only thing that imbecile had to do was to always wear that damn mask when he was close to Ahsoka, so she wouldn't be able to sense him.

Anakin closed his eyes and calmed his senses in an attempt to reach her through their bond. Even though that's what he has been constantly and unfortunately unsuccessfully trying to accomplish for the past four months. Ahsoka has very effectively blocked her mind from everyone. He knew that he was probably slightly overreacting. After all, she could have simply escaped, provided she realized she's being followed. However, if the nightmare was real, Ahsoka could have been captured or she might have gotten hurt really badly. In the moment of tremendous pain, she must have forgotten about the mental barrier. That would somehow explain why he wasn't able to sense her now. Either she was fine, or... _no_ that wasn't an option. No matter how bad it could have been, Ahsoka wouldn't give up so quickly, of that he was sure. Now it was his job to track her and find out what happened. Fortunately, he knew her last whereabouts. At least he had something to start with. He also knew that, if he wanted to succeed, he needed to go unnoticed. He could use some help, too. At first, he thought about Obi-Wan, but then someone else came into his mind. In an instant, Anakin was on his feet. If there's anyone, aside from him, who would want to risk everything to help bring Ahsoka back, it's Rex.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. I'm very grateful for the reviews and faves, also thanks to everyone who follows me! I really appreciate the feedback;)**

Just as Anakin suspected. The clone captain didn't need to be told twice. They left Coruscant much later than one o'clock in the morning, so it was only a matter of time until someone would notice their absence and start to ask questions. Anakin knew that once they reached the planet, there would be no time to wander around aimlessly. They needed some plan and they needed it immediately. The major problem was that Ahsoka could have been _anywhere_ by now.

At the exact moment Anakin was about to come up with something, his communicator beeped. _Just great!_ So the council already knows about their little trip. Far too soon. Assuming the worst, he answered. However, Anakin didn't expect what he heard at all.

"I've found her."

They arrived while it was still dark. The medical station was placed right in the center of the small industrial city and its massive structure towered over the neighboring buildings. They didn't have any trouble locating it. Wandering through the empty streets, Anakin had a constant feeling of being followed. That's why he wasn't really surprised when a hooded figure suddenly blocked their way. He recognized his informant at once, but Rex couldn't have known that, so he drew his blaster ready to shoot. Anakin had to stop him. He quickly stepped in front of the clone captain and told him to lower his weapon. Rex gave him a quizzical look, but obeyed, trusting Jedi's judgement completely. He also didn't ask any questions, knowing for sure that Anakin would explain it all to him eventually.  
The man took off his hood and gave the Jedi a quick nod of greeting, casting a wary glance at the clone captain at the same time.

"Why are you still helping me?" asked Anakin, wanting to know the spy's true intentions first.

"Well, to be honest, I was kinda... filled with remorse because of our earlier conversation. I'm not made of stone after all... So, I went looking for Ahsoka, hoping that maybe I would come across some clues. I gotta say, I found her just in time. A little bit later and she would be most likely dead."

Both Anakin and Rex shuddered at the extremely unwelcome vision but didn't say anything, allowing the spy to continue.

"I didn't have to search too long, before I've sensed something disturbing, in the small alley not far from the hotel. When I got there, Ahsoka was lying on the ground and the two masked attackers were hovering over her unconscious body. One of them had a gun pointed at her head. Fortunately, the unexpectedness of my arrival must have scared them off. Once they heard me coming, they started to run away. I'm pretty sure that I shot one of them in the process, but, still, they both managed to escape. I didn't chase them further, 'cause I needed to take Ahsoka to the medical station in the first place. I couldn't risk being revealed, so I banged really hard on the door and left her there, hiding myself around the nearby building's corner right after. Once I made sure that she was taken good care of, I went back to look around the area where the assault occurred. Unfortunately, there was nothing useful that could lead us to the attackers' identities." The spy had finally finished his tale.

Anakin was quite shocked by all of the information, but there was no time for considerations. He still needed a few details. "So how much do the medics know?"

"As a matter of fact, nothing. I took all of her belongings with me..." The man pointed briefly at the backpack on the ground, that Anakin didn't notice until now. "...Just so they would think it was _only_ a brutal robbery."

"And you disagree with it?" asked Rex, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

For a second, the spy seemed to be considering something silently, but then he answered. "I know bounty hunters' work when I see one and it definitely wasn't a robbery. They didn't even take her credits. If you asked me, I'd say that someone wants Ahsoka dead. Although it's strange, I didn't notice anything suspicious before-"

Anakin interrupted him. "_Dead?!_ But who could give such an order?"

The man slightly shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I had all the answers sir, but I have no idea."

He gave them an apologizing look, then he turned on his heel as if he wanted to leave.

"Wait!" Anakin said, stopping him for a moment. "Thank you, for everything."

The spy didn't answer nor did he turn around. He only nodded. Afterwards, he disappeared into the darkness. Anakin picked up Ahsoka's backpack and looked at Rex. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thanks for the feedback!:D**

Soon, they found themselves looking at a bleak facade of the medical station. The dark sandstone walls of this at least ten-story high structure were heavily stained and discolored. Just like many other cases of other buildings in the city, its exterior suffered extensive damage as a result of the severe air pollution and persistent exposure to extremely corrosive acid rain.  
Inside wasn't any better. White painted, spacious main hall with a few rectangular pillars supporting the ceiling. Metal chairs were arranged in a rows by the walls. The small reception was located right at the entrance. What was most noticeable about the room was the complete lack of decoration. The whole thing looked rather depressing.  
As they entered, the receptionist, who was just reading something with a bored expression, sat up at once. The woman was probably a little surprised to see visitors at this hour.

"Hello. How can I help you?" she asked as they neared the counter. Her almond eyes scanned over them with curiosity from behind her glasses.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker from the Jedi temple and this is captain Rex from the clone army. I was informed that my Padawan, a young female Togruta, was brought here earlier tonight. Is that correct?"

At the mention of the Togruta, the receptionist's eyes suddenly widened. She jumped up from her seat and quickly came around the counter to stand in front of them. "Wait here for a second, please," she said before wandering off hurriedly. "I'll be right back!" she called out, already heading towards the elevator.  
Anakin and Rex exchanged puzzled looks, due to her strange behavior. A moment later the receptionist returned in the company of an older woman in white uniform.

"Hello, I'm doctor Luarana and I'm the person responsible for this facility. Forgive me in regards to the wait. I instructed Suzie to inform me immediately if someone comes asking for the Togruta girl that we've found on our threshold," she said, greeting them both with a confident handshake.  
Anakin introduced them once again and briefly explained the situation. The doctor didn't look too convinced.

"So, you're saying that she's your Padawan. Do you have anything to prove it?"

Thank force, he still hadn't removed Ahsoka's files from his holopad. The doctor took the device from him and started reading.

"What was she doing here by herself anyway? Isn't she a bit too young to go on missions alone?" the woman asked, her eyes not leaving the holopad in her hand.

Anakin was expecting such questions and, because of that, he was prepared to answer them without hesitation. "She was on leave, visiting her friend. We weren't supposed to pick her up until next week, but no one has heard from her for a longer period of time, so we grew concerned. We were utterly surprised to find that Ahsoka had already left her friend's house about two days ago."

Rex nodded his head as if to confirm Anakin's words.

"Well, the files seem fine." She handed Anakin the device, then added, "Sorry for doubting you. After what happened to that poor girl, I was afraid that someone might want to come finish what he started, so she wouldn't be able to identify the attacker."

"Don't apologize for keeping Ahsoka safe. I'm grateful for that, so thank you."

"There's no need to thank us," the older woman said, smiling genially.

"Can you take us to her now?" Anakin asked, hoping that they might be able to see Ahsoka finally.

"I know that you want to see her, trust me, but it's impossible at the moment. We need to wash the blood off of her body and her wounds need to be cleaned. It shouldn't take too long though," the doctor answered apologetically.  
She quickly exchanged a few words with the receptionist and asked them to follow her afterwards. Anakin and Rex walked in silence, letting the older woman lead them down the dim hallways. She stopped when they reached a room with her name on the metal plate. The doctor unlocked the door by using a code and motioned for them to enter.

"I have to go now, to check on your friend. In the meantime, please, feel free to wait in my office."

Anakin accepted her offer, even though he was slowly losing his patience. He knew that making a scene wouldn't do any good in the current situation.  
The room's appearance was just as dull as the rest of the building's interior. Plain, greenish walls, no windows. One desk in the middle, three chairs, and a large bookcase occupying an entire wall with no personal touch whatsoever.  
Resigned, Anakin plopped down in one of the chairs, his elbows resting on his thighs as he buried his face in his hands. Rex leaned against the edge of the desk looking at the Jedi with concern. He's never seen his General being so secluded and emotionally detached as he had been these last few months. When Ahsoka left, everything changed. At times, it seemed to Rex that she took all the happiness with her, even if there had never been much of it. Not to mention she didn't bother at least to say goodbye. It felt like all those years that they spent together on the battlefield didn't matter at all. Rex wanted to hate Ahsoka for what she did, but couldn't help but sorely miss her at the same time. Of course, he was angry at her, but he certainly would _never_ wish for something bad to happen to her.

"I shouldn't have let her go, Rex." Anakin was the first to break the silence.

"Sir, you did everything you could..."

"But I should have tried harder to convince her to stay! I am... I was her master for force sake and I just watched as she left everything she worked so hard for behind!"

"I suppose she wouldn't have changed her mind anyway. It's Ahsoka we're talking about. She's so stubborn and independent... In fact, I don't think she's aware exactly how huge of an influence her figure has on everyone." Rex didn't really know what else to say. He wasn't good at comforting people. Besides, he himself was in a terrible mood lately. "Sir, I'm sure..."

"Rex, please. We're friends and I've already asked you to call me by my name."

"Sorry, I still can't get used to it."

Then, again, they sat in silence, so the clone captain decided that this was probably the right time to ask Anakin about the whole spy thing. He hoped that it would somehow distract the Jedi's thoughts from his problems for a moment.  
And it worked. By the time Anakin had finished his story, the doctor came back with the results.

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you. As far as I can tell, her skull is cracked and her right arm is broken in two places. She also has some bruises and cuts that need to be stitched. However, what worries me more, is that both her lekku are in very bad shape. The person who did this must have known precisely how to inflict pain on your friend, seeing that head-tails and montrals are considered to be the most sensitive parts of Togruta's body. We need further examination to tell exactly how much damage it may have caused."

Tears welled up in Anakin's eyes while listening to the doctor's report. Ahsoka didn't deserve any of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**This beginning gives me a serious headache... Anyway, thank you once again for all the feedback:)**

Anakin didn't know how long he sat there. It could have been minutes, possibly even hours. At the moment, it really didn't matter. He kept staring unconsciously at the small hand that he was holding inside his two bigger ones. The same little hand closed his palm around the Padawan braid that day...

"Sir? Um, Anakin... Anakin!" The feeling of a hand on his shoulder dragged the Jedi out of his reverie. It was only then that he realized someone was talking to him.

"Anakin we can go now, everything's set."

The clone captain was back in the room, accompanied by doctor Luarana and two nurses.

"Master Skywalker, we need you both to wait outside, so we can prepare your Padawan for transport."

Anakin hesitated. Now that he had Ahsoka close once again, he didn't want to let her out of his sight. Not even for a moment. He feared, irrationally, that the second he turned his back she'd disappear.  
Rex understood why Anakin was acting this way. Convincing him to leave Ahsoka's side was really the last thing the clone captain wanted to do. However, they didn't have much time and they couldn't afford any delays. It was a miracle indeed that no one tried to contact them yet. "Come on, Anakin, we should let them do their job."

Some time later, they were already nearing Coruscant. Anakin was sitting with Ahsoka through the whole flight while Rex was piloting the ship. Everything was so quiet.  
Having nothing better to do, the clone captain opened yet another report on his holopad. He didn't seem to be able to focus on it anymore though and ended up reading the same sentence over and over again. It was definitely a good time to check up on the two in the other room, and to let Anakin know that they'll be reaching the planet soon. Rex needed to stretch his legs a little anyway. He stood up and rubbed his stiff neck. As he was about to move, the familiar beeping sound filled his ears making him freeze in his tracks.

"Damn it," he muttered as he reached over and picked up the holoprojector. Just as he expected, it was the temple's frequency. Rex considered whether or not he should inform Anakin about this, but eventually decided against it. He could handle them alone, couldn't he? He pressed the button on the device and a hologram image of Master Windu appeared.

"Twilight reporting in." Rex was the first to speak.

"Captain Rex. Why am I not surprised..."

"Good morning, sir."

"I suppose General Skywalker is in there somewhere?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, um..."

"I'm here master," Anakin said, entering the cockpit and taking a seat beside the clone captain. He didn't even need to look at the hologram to be able to visualize in his mind the expression of disgust, which Windu held on his face every time he saw him. There was a time that it used to bother Anakin, but that was _long_ ago.

"Skywalker, you know, I don't really care where you go or what you are doing. Well, most of the time. However, I wonder how you plan to explain disappearing in the middle of the night with your legion's first-in-command and an entire ship-"

"We have Ahsoka."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully now, because of the summer holidays, I'll be able to update more often:)  
I must admit, I'm surprised to recieve such nice reviews, thank you all so much! And of course thanks for the other feedback too.  
In the previous chapter I've made a huge mistake. I totally forgot that Twilight was destroyed in „The Lawless"! Sorry about that. From now on, Anakin's new ship will be called Successor (I know that this "name" has probably been used many times already, but it sounds kinda nice for me;))**

The streaks of light around them disappeared all at once as they finally pulled out of hyperspace. Coruscant appeared before their eyes and, not long after, they were already approaching the Jedi temple.  
The first rays of the rising sun reflected off the buildings' windows and glass walls, making the whole city glisten. Despite the early hour, the skylanes were crammed with all types of airspeeders and ships. Constant air traffic, during the day and at night, was something that citizens of Coruscant had to get used to over the centuries, and treat it as an integral part of their daily life.  
Even from the distance Anakin could recognize the familiar silhouettes of Masters Windu and Ti, awaiting their arrival on the platform in the company of a few medical droids.  
After landing, Rex helped him put Ahsoka on a stretcher and they stepped outside the ship. They slowly made their way towards the waiting group. Seeing his superiors' disgruntled expressions, a disturbing thought crossed Anakin's mind that maybe bringing Ahsoka back to the temple wasn't such a great idea after all.

"I see, Skywalker, that now, you not only get yourself into trouble but also the others," was the first thing Windu said, looking in Rex's direction.

"General, it was my decision to-"

"We'll listen to your version of events later, captain. For now, return to your duties."

Anakin always hated Mace's commanding tone, which he was using while talking to the so-called lower-rank. On the other hand, Rex didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Soldiers are taught to obey the orders and that was just another one of them.

"As you wish, sir." Rex shot a quick glance at unconscious Ahsoka and then at Anakin. His eyes saying _'take care of her.'_ Afterwards, he saluted and walked away.

Shaak Ti came closer to the stretcher.

"How is she?" the older Togruta asked, sounding _almost_ concerned.

"She's stable, though she hasn't woken up yet,"

"And she better not, at least not anytime soon. This doesn't look good," Shaak Ti said, carefully lifting the piece of bacta that was covering Ahsoka's lekku, then she added, "the droids will transport her to the medbay."

"I'd prefer to do it myself, master," Anakin suggested as indifferently as possible, forcing himself to stay calm.

"That won't be necessary. As I said, medical droids are perfectly capable of handling this, besides, you have a lot to explain first," the Togruta answered, ending the discussion.

Almost all of the twelve seats in the council chamber were vacant, even Master Yoda's. The rest was occupied by Obi-Wan, Windu, Koth and Shaak Ti.  
Anakin stood in the middle. He spent the last hour telling about Ahsoka's accident and answering many questions concerning the spy issue. He was tired and angry.

"Tell me, do you really believe that you would be able to do all of this behind our backs?" Windu asked, a touch of incredulity in his voice.

"Evidently, it's not that hard," Anakin said, looking straight into Mace's eyes. His words caused a slight stir in the room. For a split second, Windu looked completely dumbfounded.

"You're not exactly helping yourself there, Anakin..." Obi-Wan hissed through his teeth, trying to stop his former Padawan from saying things that could cost him _much_ more than another reprimand. However, neither Anakin nor Windu were paying any attention to him. They looked as if they were participating in some sort of a glaring contest.

"All right, then, give us the man's name. Of course, if he really exists." Mace's words were suffused with irony and his usual, cynical smirk appeared back on his face.

"I can't, I promised him anonymity."

"Now that's very convenient. The problem is, I don't believe you. I think that you just couldn't stand the fact that she left you here alone. So you found her and, when she refused to come back, you lost it."

"That's absurd! He would never do such thing to Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan interposed again, this time much louder.

Anakin sighed with exasperation. He knew that it was pointless to argue with Windu once he got something into his head. All he wanted to do right now was to make sure Ahsoka was fine and then maybe finally get some sleep. If only this meeting could end already...

"How can you be so sure? Hasn't he proven, repeatedly, that he can be totally unpredictable?"

"Reckless, yes. Arrogant even, but not cruel and ruthless for force's sake!

"Perhaps we should wait for master Yoda and then decide what to do with him?" Koth proposed, looking from Obi-Wan to Mace.

"I agree with Eeth. This is going nowhere," Shaak Ti added.

Windu looked pissed. His position in the council was questioned once again, and in front of whom? Skywalker! "Fine. So be it," he managed through his gritted teeth.

"Until then, you are not allowed to leave the temple," Koth adressed Anakin.

"Yes, master."

He was about to leave, but still there was something he needed to know. "What will happen to captain Rex?" he asked.

"That's none of your concern anymore. You should have thought about it before you asked him to help you."

"Master K-"

"That's all, Skywalker. Leave."


End file.
